


Poetic Injustice (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [2]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Underage, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka spoiled Muraki's plans in Kyoto. This time, the good doctor will make an ally of his enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Injustice (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackazuresoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Hate is just a 4-letter word.

_I hate you, Muraki!_

"Do you?" the doctor purred silkily as reptilian silver eyes roved slowly over the tray of instruments. "Why?" he asked as he chose a scalpel and twirled it deftly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Why?" Hisoka was momentarily stunned speechless, his incredulity getting the better of him when he saw the almost bemused expression on his captor's face. "Are you joking?" he demanded. "After what you did to me? How could I not!"

Muraki chuckled softly. "Your emotions are misplaced. I saved you." The twisted smirk widened. "Do you really think you had a life with your family, hmm? They kept you locked away; shamed by your _talents_. They denied your existence. They denied you attention. Affection. Human contact."

Hisoka flushed darkly as he listened to Muraki speak. As humiliating as it was to think about, he had to agree that the doctor's assessment held a grain of truth. He tried to ignore that; Muraki had a way of twisting facts. Of making people believe what he wanted them to believe. "Liar," he murmured.

"No, you're just blind to a truth you don't wish to see. I am your guardian. Your saviour. I gave you _everything_. Embraced your gift, saw you as a person, worshipped your _beautiful_ body." He let his tongue run lightly along his upper teeth. " _Loved_ you in the manner you deserved." 

Hisoka's blush deepened, and he tried to turn his face away. He did manage to hide the pained wince as the bindings that held him bit deeper into his flesh. "It wasn't love. You don't know what love is, you monster."

Muraki laughed again as the blade sliced cleanly through the t-shirt Hisoka wore, revealing the pale flesh and the blood-red curse marks covering it. A fingertip traced along Hisoka's sternum, darkening the marks to an angry purple. His eyes closed to pleasured slits at the agonized cry his actions elicited. "On the contrary. If I hadn't loved you, you'd have died broken and alone; your descent into the ether would have carried as much significance as the turning of a page in a book - recognized in the moment, and then forgotten. I can tell you we certainly wouldn't be having this conversation now." He leaned closer, his hands grasping the tight fists the boy had made, and he licked around the shell of his ear, trailing his tongue lower to taste the blood that seeped from the wound at his neck. "I can tell you that you're certainly more interesting this way. Better than you would have been, at any rate. It's unfortunate that this will likely be our last encounter."

Hisoka's eyes widened considerably at that. "You mean, you're finally going to leave me alone?" A true spike of fear ran through him when he got a very malignant sounding laugh in return.

"Leave you alone? How utterly adorable." The doctor smiled, the glint of the scalpel reflected in his mismatched eyes as he dragged the blade down Hisoka's torso. His grin widened at the pained gasp that followed. "You truly will be my greatest doll ever. You're going to kill Tatsumi-san for me, and likely destroy Tsuzuki-san in the process. You cost me my revenge in Kyoto; consider this suitable compensation."

"I would never help you!"

"You won't really have much choice." He held a small object between his fingers, the item no bigger than a matchbook. "Do you know what this is?" He snorted in amusement when Hisoka shook his head no. He could see the fear in the acid-green eyes, and it pleased him greatly. "Of course you don't. But I'll tell you. It only seems fair, since it's going to be inside of you." He laughed delightedly when that particular bit of news caused the teen to renew his struggles against his restraints. "It's quite a delightful item. It's a proximity bomb of a sort, though this one has been coded to detonate only when it senses Tatsumi-san's unique energy pattern. When it goes off, I can essentially kill two birds with one stone, can't I? One can't regenerate what's so widely scattered." Working quickly, he made a new incision in Hisoka's chest, and then picked up a pair of rib retractors and inserted them into the wound, his eyes narrowing slightly in pleasure as he opened them. He could tell that the other was in considerable pain - but he knew that Hisoka wouldn't die. Not from this, anyway. He slipped the bomb inside the opening, carefully tucking it up against the boy's chest cavity. With a satisfied chuckle, he withdrew the instrument and watched as the incision worked to seal itself. "Shinigami physiology is so useful; it's so much easier when I don't have to use sutures. Now be a good boy and make sure you both die."

Hisoka felt a spike of fear run through him as he thought about the destructive force contained inside of him. "Do you really think I'll let you get away with this?" he asked, his voice approaching something akin to panic. "I-I'll tell Tatsumi-san as soon as I'm free!"

Muraki laughed, an evil, cruel sound that echoed throughout the small room. "Do you really think I'll set you free with your memories intact? I own your body, and I can still control your mind." A wicked sneer on his face, he approached Hisoka and as he had all those years ago, he pressed his palm to the teen's forehead to cast his amnesia spell.

"I hate you, Muraki!" Hisoka shouted before a blinding pain tore through his skull, rendering him silent.

The doctor snorted. "A sentiment we share, my dear boy," he murmured as he leaned down to lick a tear from Hisoka's cheek, and then he pressed his lips to the boy's. "Hate. Hn. Hate is just a four-letter word. It can't hurt me. If you want to truly wound me, tell me that you love me. I think that would kill me."


End file.
